Projekt des Monats
Das Meinungsbild hat am 1. um 00:01 Uhr begonnen und endet am 31. um 19:00 Uhr. Abstimmung Beyblade Wiki Pro # Mit über 500 Artikel, ist das Beyblade Wiki ein sehr informatives und aktuelles Wiki über die Anime Serie Beyblade. Die Benutzer geben sich jeden Tag Mühe, dass Wiki stehts aktuelle und freundlich zu halten. Durch gut eingehaltene Regeln, ist es außerdem ein Spammfreies Wiki. Meiner Meinung nach ein PdM wert.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:25, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Seit den anfänglichen 15 Artikeln vor einem halben Jahr hat sich das Beyblade Wiki schnell auf über 500 gebracht. Deshalb, kann ich sagen, dass das Beyblade Wiki die Auszeichnung verdient hätte. Ich als Leiter des Wikis kann nur sagen, das ich stolz auf alle bin, die uns geholfen haben dieses Wiki zu dem zu machen, was es heute ist und später mal sein wird.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 10:34, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Kann meine 2 Vorposter nur anschließen. Das Wiki informiert mit über 550 Artikeln sehr gut die Beyblade-Staffeln. --GTA SA FAN 11:42, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Dieses Wiki zu bearbeiten ist für mich bis heute flicht. Nirgends wo auf deutsch fand man genug Infos zur den alten Staffeln. Gewisse Fanseiten wiesen nur Bruchteile auf. Welt weit verkauften sich die Beys über 100 Millionen mal. Das ist beachtlich. Und jetzt steht die neue Metal Saga in den Startlöchern. Staffel 1 lief schon und in Japan läuft zur Zeit die dritte Metal Staffel 4D.--Blacky21 12:19, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Das Wiki ist sehr Groß und sieht schön aus ;)--Laximilian scoken (talk) 18:44, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Dieses Wiki kann ich nur weiterempfehlen, denn es ist sehr vollständig und gut organisiert. Hoffentlich gewinnt es. :D Toa nuriamer 18:34, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Ich kann mich nur Anschließen, weil es einer der besten deutschprachigen wikis ist, dsa ich kenn ο Ελλήν / Sasuke サスケ 17:02, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Dieses Wiki ist das wahrscheinlich das beste deutschsprachige Beyblade Wiki überhaupt. Mein Besonderes Lob geht an die Leiter dieses Wikis da sie relativ nett und sachlich sind. Das Design ist sehr gut. Somit hat dieses Wiki meine Stimme verdient. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 18:41, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Ich kann mich den anderen Wikianern nur anschließen, es ist ein relativ großes Wikis mit sehr engagierten Mitarbeitern. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:50, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Ich finde das Beyblade Wiki total Super, informaif und gut geastaltet. Justin 19:28, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Dito Axels Herzloser 14:41, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Also ich bin ja nicht lange dabei und eher für den Monobook-Style zuständig, aber das Wiki hat mich echt aus den Socken gehaun^^ [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 15:51, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Eigentlich war ich kurz davor, negativ abzustimmen, da schon auf der Hauptseite unverzeihliche Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler vorzufinden waren. Aber ich will heute nicht so sein und die Fehler auf der Haupseite stammen auch nur aus den vorgestellten Artikeln, nun lobe ich stattdessen die immense Arbeit des Teams und will durch meine positive Stimme auch den weiteren Aufstieg des Wikis fördern. 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:56, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Ein gutes und sehr informatives wiki. Auch wenn sich mal hin und wieder ein rechtschreibfehler einschleicht. gez. Snake-Shake 11:34, 14 Mai 2011 Kommentare Halopedia Pro # Pro: Bin zwar selbst wegen mangelndem Fachwissen und mangelnder Zeit nicht aktives Mitglied des Wikis, aber habe schon des Öfteren dort gelesen. Ansprechendes Design samt schöner und gut strukturierter Hauptseite, aktive Community, bereits mehr als 1.300 informative Artikel – hätte ich bei der letzten Kandidatur nicht bereits für die Narutopedia gestimmt, wäre die Halopedia meine nächste Wahl gewesen. So brauchts wohl einen zweiten Anlauf. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 17:05, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Bin auch kein aktives Mitglied dort, kann aber Jedi-Meister nur beipflichten, ein sehr aufgeräumtes Wiki mit einem sehr schönen Skin. [[User:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:04, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Dann spreche ich nochmals meine Empfehlung für Halopedia aus. Vor allem wegen des Umfangs und der Community.--Der Pete Besprechung 20:40, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Halopedia wird von Monat zu Monat immer größer und umfangreicher und bietet die wahrscheinlich beste Enzyklopädie zu einem Videospiel. Sowohl Fans als auch totale Neulinge finden sich gut zurecht und können einen tiefen Einblick in das Halo-Universum gewinnen. All dies, gepaart mit der hohen aktivität der Mitglieder, machen Halopedia zum besten Wiki! EhmPehOh 15:26, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) #Dazu muss ich eigentlich nix mehr sagen. Wurde schon alles gesagt. SatansLilHelper666 19:18, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Halopedia ist ständig intensiv im Bau, bemüht sich stets aktuell zu sein und ist inhaltlich immer sehr gut. Die User verfügen über gutes Fachwissen, das Team ist immer zur Stelle und bemüht sich alles sauber zu behalten nebst nicht selbstverständlichen Sonderaktionen und das Klima im Forum ist ebenfalls sehr angenehm. Layout top und schön übersichtlich, was will man mehr? Scarface88 22:30, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) #wie immer ist halopedia das beste wiki dass ich kenne stylische hauptseite und informative artikel nette leute und eine schöne aktualität (>> TheRazor083 ) # bin wie einige andere hier kein aktives Mitglied bei euch, hab mich aber bei euch schon etwas durchgelesen und mir gefällt dieses Wiki. Ihr seid schon beim letzten Mal ein harter Konkurrent gewesen und habt es auch verdient PdM zuwerden. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 15:08, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Im Grunde die gleichen Argumente, wie beim letzten Mal: Halopedia entwickelt sich ständig weiter und hat sich als attraktive Alternative zum englischen Pendant etabliert. Neben einem gut durchdachten Layout, wissen auch die inzwischen mehr als 1.300 Artikel zu überzeugen. Eine hilfsbereite und aktive Community vervollständigt letztendlich das insgesamt positive Bild. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 20:38, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Halopedia ist ein gut geordnetes großes Wiki. Die Community arbeitet gut zuusammen und die Artikel werden von Tag zu Tag besser und vollständiger. Es ist ein sehr informatives Wiki. Optisch ist Halopedia ebenfalls ansprechend und auch sehr benutzerfreundlich. StrohMasterchief # Halopedia ist meiner Meinung nach das umfangreichste Wiki mit der besten Community und andere Wikis kommen durch mangelnde Infos nicht an Halopedia ran. Phatush 12:15, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Kann mich den oben genannten Meinungen nur anschließen. Kelmo 10:41, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) # Halopedia ist vom Design und Inhalt her ein wirklich beeindruckendes Wiki. Und die Hauptseite ist prall gefüllt mit den bestmöglichsten Inhalten und Links. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo''Bomber]] (Diskussion) 12:19, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kommentare Naja da muss ich Sum2k3 recht geben, irgentwann muss man ja mal einsehen das man dieses Mal nicht gewonnen hat, es gibt ja außerdem noch viele andere Monate um sich zu bewerben. Justin 21:20, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich möchte gerne in diesem Zuge ein, zwei Dinge klarstellen. Der eigentliche Blog-Beitrag wurde bereits zu Beginn der April-Abstimmung erstellt und betrifft nicht deren Ausgang sowie die aktuelle Abstimmung. Der fragliche Kommentar mit der – zugegebenermaßen – unglücklichen Wortwahl wurde direkt danach von einem Benutzer hinzugefügt. Dabei ist kein Bezug zu irgendeinem bestimmten Wiki oder zu den letzten Mitstreitern gemacht worden. Meiner Ansicht nach, hat jeder den Wahlausgang akzeptiert und es wurden auf keinen Fall anschließenden Beschimpfungen o.ä. geäußert. Ich kann die Reaktion von Sum2k3 zwar verstehen, aber hoffe, dass die Sache somit einigermaßen geklärt werden konnte. :) Und wie Justin oben schon sagte: Es gibt noch genügend Monate! ;) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 22:23, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC)